Baby Mine
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: What if Korra didn't meet Aang and receive her bending back at the end of the first book? What if instead she was comforted by Mako and had a night of passion? A month later she gets some shocking news. On top of that she keeps having dreams of Aang. What could be in store for her now? Makorra
1. Comfort Me

Prologue-

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do." Katara spoke as she entered the small waiting room in the hut. Her eyes scanned the faces there. Her son and his family, Lin, the friends of Korra, and the young avatar's parents. They all wanted to hear something else. Hear that Katara was able to bring Korra's bending back. But there was nothing she could do.

Korra was the next to enter the room. Her face sullen and eyes never meeting anyone else's. She said nothing as she left the hut, tears streaming down her face. Bolin and Asami started after her to be stopped by Mako. He needed to be there for her and he needed to tell her something without them there. He gave them a weak smile as he left, trying to give them hope. He found her next to Naga, ready to run away. "Korra…" His voice was gentle. He didn't want her to become angry with him or feel she had to put on a show.

"Go away, Mako. I'm not the avatar anymore. You don't have to put up with me." She didn't look at him while she spoke. She didn't want to see his face, afraid he was all too relieved to be rid of her.

"Put up with you? Is that all you think I do?" His words were cover in pain. After everything how could she think he only put up with her because of her title. She should know him better by now. He noted when her mouth opened to speak and his body reacted before he could register what he was doing. His lips pressed against hers as his arms wrapped around her and brought her as close as possible to him. She struggled at first, but in defeat she melted into him, tears still flowing down her cheeks. After a moment he pulled back, his breath heavy. "You drive me mad and don't know when to shut up. And you have no patience and are a really bad loser. And if you were anyone but Korra I wouldn't put up with it this long! But I love you. And I love all those things about you. I didn't put up with you because you were the avatar, but because you were you." He leaned in and the kissed continued.

She was defeated. In her time of need he said everything she wanted to hear. But still she wanted to resist. Wanted to pull away and tell him to go. But her body knew what she truly wanted. And before she knew it they were skin on skin in an igloo that had been made for he and Bolin to stay in while here. His hands where running over her flesh and she couldn't resist him. They spent the night entangled in one another. In the morning neither of them wanted to wake when Bolin came calling for them. Their eyes meet and a faint blush moved over their naked bodies.


	2. Sick

Chapter One:

It had been a month since they returned to Republic City. Korra had spent much of that time meditating and trying to connect with any of her past lives. This started when she woke late one night in a cold sweat and feeling sick. The dream that had woken her was one of Aang. The dream was fuzzy, but she remembered him holding Tenzin as a child and both of them beaten. She knew that she still had some connection with him and she needed to know what. She needed to speak to him. To ask him to help her gain her other bending back. The impatient girl had spent hours at a time in silence. Trying to grasp any spiritual connection she could.

Today was much the same, except today she sat between Mako's legs with sweat beading around her collar. She had woken feeling unstable and dizzy. And her beloved Mako wouldn't allow her to be by herself in such a state. He had tried convincing her to just stay in bed, but he knew that her mind was set on reaching Aang. Now he sat with his arms around her shoulders and his legs around her thighs. She tried to hold her spin straight and keep her mind clear, but it was of little use. Before long she had resigned to leaning into him and trying not to get sick. She was suffering from a hot flash. Something she had become use to just today. It was midday now and though the sun was high it really wasn't hot at all with a chilling breeze coming from the water's face and snow barely clinging to the earth.

"Maybe you should go and rest." His words were quiet, knowing that she probably had a blazing headache. But she shook her head denying the relief she needed and moved closer to him. A sigh escaped his lips as he heard foot falls. Bolin appeared from the opposite side of the training gounds and was rushing towards them. He had been back and forth between helping Pema with the children and bringing drinks for Korra, who had been unnaturally thirsty the past week or so.

"How she holding up?" The earthbender squatted next to the pair and eyed his friend with worry. He was the first to state that she should go to the doctor and knew before even Mako that she was feeling ill, since he had literally stumbled over her when he went to use the rest room that morning.

"I'm fine." Korra's tone was sharp yet weak all at the same time. She was still herself at least.

"Tenzin said if you don't want to go to a doctor we can have one come here." Bo's voice was chipper, trying to coax her to see a healer. He had figured out quickly how to work on her when she was like this. "If you see one I'll see one for my bite." He held out his finger where a Pabu sized bite mark could be seen. It was probably something silly like the fire ferret nipped him when jumping for a treat, but it still got her attention.

"Fine." She huffed and looked away from the teen. She was in no mood to deal with someone poking and prodding her, but if it'd make them feel better she would agree. Before she knew it she was lying on her bed with Asami sitting beside her and a healer moving over her. Asami had offered to be there with her since the healer had her take off her top so the boys couldn't. The two had become great friends in the month since their return. Probably because there were things Korra could tell her that she couldn't tell the boys.

"Well Miss Korra. I can't find a single thing wrong with you." The elderly man looked at her with a wide smile. This confused the two girls.

Korra sat using Asami to sturdy herself and pulled her top back on, glad that the cold water was away from her abdomen. Though she was still sweating, the cold bothered her more than anything. "So what's causing all of this?" She snapped. She didn't mean to, but she was growing more and more tired and less willing to deal with those around her.

Before the russet skinned man could answer a bandaged finger poked through the sliding door. "Can we come back in?" Bolin's voice asked in a mock female voice as the finger bended to each word.

"Yes. In fact I believe you will want to hear this." The man said waving them in. The two brothers came in. Mako's golden eyes were worried and found their way to Korra right away. While Bolin's just slide over the whole room, looking for a place to sit. He decided on the end of her bed, pulling his legs up to sit crisscrossed. Mako sat behind her on the bed his arm coming around her shoulder. He didn't know what to expect since her face was annoyed, Asami showed confusion, and the healer was smiling from one ear to the next.

"So you're the father?" The man didn't realize he forgot to give the news before speaking to Mako. All brows rose and eyes widened. No one spoke until Bolin cocked his head to the side.

"Father? No, Mako's her boyfriend. He's not old enough to be… Korra's… father…" His words slowed as he realized what the man had really meant.

"Oh right. Miss Korra you should be happy." The man finally caught up with his own mistake. "What you are experiencing is nothing more than morning sickness."

"What?" Tenzin's enraged voice came from the hall. He had been listening in, worried about Korra. Right after one could hear Pema shushing him, and Ikki and Meelo laughing. Jinora poked her head in at that point and apologized before leaving and shoving her family down the hall.

"You mean I'm…" She couldn't say the word. She had become even more dizzy and found herself leaning against Mako for support.

"That's right. You're pregnant." The man seemed oblivious that they were too young or that none seemed too enthusiastic about the news. "Congratulations!"

Later that night Korra and Mako sat in his room in silence. They had already spoken with the rest of their patched together family. And everyone knew that no matter what they said or how old they were, a baby was on its way. The two now laid in each other's arms. Korra was shivering from the temperature she had come into in the past hour. According to the healer that was normal for many pregnant women. Mako held her tight and ran a cool cloth over her forehead. He was lost in thought. He wasn't sure what to think. He was happy because… Wel it was his kid. Korra and he had made life! And that was something amazing. But at the same time he was worried. Because of the pregnancy she was this ill. He also knew that they weren't ready for such a thing as a child yet.

"Mako?" Korra's voice was weak and shaking.

"I'm here." He smiled down at her and kissed her shoulder. She smiled weakly and snuggled closer. With that Mako forgot all worry. He was happy. He had her and that's all that mattered.


	3. The accident

Chapter Two:

"_Korra." The voice belonged to Aang. She knew this without thinking too hard on it. "Korra!" She turned sharply to see a flash of him reaching out for her before the scene turned to darkness. She was alone. She heard nothing a felt nothing. That was until a sharp cry erupted through the bleakness. It was a child, screaming as if someone had slapped it. Her crystal eyes searched for the source of the cry, but only found black. Her hands twitched trying to bring a flicker of a flame to life between them, but failing. Her heart rate was speeding and her pulse pounded through her veins. _

"_Korra watch out!" This voice belonged to someone else. _

She shot up straight in the bed. Her head was spinning, but other than that she felt fine. It had been almost four weeks since she found out she was pregnant and every night was riddled with these strange dreams. And each night they were the same and at the same time different. All of them had Aang in them. And almost everyone had him calling out to her and them being in some kind of danger. But the places and times where always different.

A shiver ran down her spin. The night air was cold on her flesh and the thin pajamas held no warmth. A heat did emit from the warm body beside her though. Mako had fallen asleep next to her again, too afraid to leave her side when she got sick.

They had gone to see Katara when the sickness didn't subside and the local healers had no new answers other than it being morning sickness. "Morning sickness my ass." Was her response almost every time. Katara had explained that it could be more of an avatar thing since the sickening feeling only happened nights she dreamt about Aang. Though this night seemed to be an exception.

Going to her home tribe also allowed her to tell her parents the news. Her father had pinned Mako against the nearest wall immediately and held a knife to him, threatening that if he hurt Korra or the baby he would be in Naga's food dish real fast. But after being calmed and fully listening to what they had to say both him and his wife were more or less happy. How could they be anything but. Though it wasn't planned the baby was their grandchild and both Korra and Mako seemed very much in love with each other and the small unborn bundle. Now the expecting parents, Bolin, and Asami were staying in a family sized tepee with multiple rooms. The day they got there Korra had begun to get sick and couldn't risk the trip back.

"Are you feeling sick?" Mako's tired slurred voice carried over to her ears as the young avatar got up and tried to head to the water basin.

"I'm fine I just want to rinse my face. Cool my head down some." With this the boy had stood and moved to the water basin which had frozen over since the last time she needed it. He lowered his hand under it and allowed a small flame flicker to life in his palm. It was enough to melt the ice and warm it to a decent temperature but not enough to boil or make it unable to touch.

Korra rolled her eyes, but thanked him with a kiss and dipped her hands into the warm water. The feel of it slashing onto her face calmed her and warmed her spiritually.

The day went on with little more than acid reflex causing trouble for her. Her and Bolin had decided to ignore both Mako and Asami's concerns and have a fun day, since it was one of the few days Korra felt alright to do so, and headed to the high slopes for penguin sledding. Their two less enthusiastic friends followed, knowing it was good to just have fun from time to time.

"YAHOOOOO!" Bolin exclaimed as he flew past Korra and Mako full speed on his penguin. The boy had both hands in the air and his forest green eyes were wide with excitement. Asami followed soon after with a look of terror as she was unsure how to stir the creature. Bouts of laughter emulated from their friends on their way back to the top, penguins waddling behind them.

"These guys like it just as much as us." Korra thrust her thumb over her shoulder at the creatures and let out more laughter.

When the pair reached the top their creatures readied themselves and allowed the rider to position themselves before taking off. The first minute was pure bliss until Korra's penguin hit a hidden rock under the snow and both it and the girl went flying. Korra hit head first into the dense snow that covered the ground and was sent into painful tumbles that threatened to smack her stomach against rock or trees she did her best to avoid without success. Thankfully she was able to guard her belly the whole time but the rest of her was scratched and bruised. When she came to a halt her first instinct was to jump up and place both hands on her stomach. She felt nothing, but that didn't mean too much. At one month there wasn't even a slight bump since the fetus would only be a few inches big. And the torso of her jacket was virtually undisturbed which meant that it didn't hit anything dangerous.

The others had watched in horror as everything happened. Mako had jumped off his creature immediately and tried to stop it but she was moving much faster than he. Bolin rushed to her side and was the first there since he was closest to her to begin with. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and he immediately started asking questions. Asami was the next to make it to her side, coming up on her other side and helping guide her in the direction of the tribe. Korra was too freaked to pay too much attention where she was going and needed help walking with a searing pain in her left leg. Mako meet them half way with pain filled eyes. The golden orbs flickering from Korra to her stomach and back about twenty times.

When the group arrived at Katara's hut, the frightened parents-to-be went in the back room with her and Asami waiting in the front. Bolin had gone to fetch Korra's parents and tell them what had happened.

Time moved by painfully slow for the now large group of family and tribe members worried about the young avatar and her unborn child. No one knew what was happening in the back room though on mnay occasions ears were pressed against the door. When the old healer stepped out of the room she ignored the looks of questions from her tribe members and walked over to were Bolin was working on burning a hole in the ground from pacing. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled at him to reassure him and then spoke to the family. "Korra is fine though a bit in shock. And from what I can tell the infant is just fine as well, though at such an early stage there is no telling if it sustained any trauma from this accident."

The earthbender didn't know if he should be happy that both were seemingly alright or still be worried for his unborn niece or nephew. The others in his group seemed completely relieved, but he couldn't choke back the feeling that this was going to come back and bite them. Before any other words could be spoken he side stepped Katara and walked into the room his brother and Korra sat in. The two sat facing each other on an examining mat, Mako whispering something into Korra's ear and the girl biting her lip and cradling her stomach. Her eyes were lifeless and the expression on her face made it seem as if that body was nothing more than a shall and her spirit was far off. Bolin nor Mako had any idea that she was indeed in a different world. She didn't even know it. For she could see and hear what was going on around her but her focus was on the scene of one of her dreams. Aang with fearful eyes calling it in silent warnings.

Her spirit had moved half way between this world and that of the spirit world before she had stopped tumbling at the slops.

_Aang?_

_Korra you must watch out! They're coming back._

_Coming…. Who?_

_WATCH OUT!_

When she finally came to again she was in the warm embrace of her loved one. He was whispering simple thing like "It'll be alright" and "Come back to me" with a pain filled voice. Since she clocked out he had carried her home and spent his entire time just trying to get through to her and rubbing her belly to comfort the baby in hopes it could actually feel his warmth. His liquid gold eyes were hidden behind closed lids, still unaware of her waking. Not wanting the moment to end she dared not move or speak. Her eyes caught Bolin's from across the room. The boy held a look she's only seen once before on him. He looked as if the world around him was crumbling and that didn't change when a forced looking smiled crossed his lips.

He was worrying sick about her just like his brother and most likely just like Asami. The group had become too close to not know that before even seeing them like this. She smiled back at him; he needed to know she was alright. She was scared for her child, but she herself was fine. When his eyes lit up and his demeanor changed to look a little more like Bolin she twisted to look at Mako, whose eyes snapped open right away. Those gold orbs searched her face for the answers to his unasked questions. Once it was apparent she was in no pain and wasn't feeling ill a sigh left his lips. "What happened to you?"

"It was Aang…. He was warning me…" Her voice drifted off as she spoke. Unsure what else to say.

"Warning you about what." His brow rose in question and Bolin inched closer, also wanting to know.

"I'm not sure."

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, work decided to over load me. So if you couldn't tell this chapter switch between Bolin and Korra's points of views for the most part. Why? Because Bolin plays a huge part in this story and I wanted you guys to know. Anyways. I am still undecided about the gender of the baby and need help. So if you want to help leave a comment saying either boy or girl. You can also say twins, triplets, so on and so forth and I will take it all into consideration. Thank you and hope you enjoy!**


	4. Attacked

Chapter Three:

Month three. Korra has been less sick lately but Mako has been more stressed than ever. Between his beloved's mood swings and intense cravings he was running around like a mad man. Bolin tried to help, but the poor boy was terrified of Korra's sudden changes of emotion. The only one who actually seemed to be able to deal with the fiery avatar without having her head ripped off was Asami. And the only reason for that was that she screamed back.

But today was a day just for Korra and Mako. Korra's father had taken Bolin and Asami hunting, so they could have a break from the raging to sobbing to laughing girl. Her mother had made a trip to the Northern tribe to visit some of her family that lived there. Luckily for Mako his pregnant love was in a rather pleasant mood. She sat out front of their hut soaking in the sun. Though snow clung to the ground it was a perfect day where only light layers of clothing were needed.

He watched her from the doorway and couldn't help but smile to himself. She looked no different than she did a few months ago. In fact the only change was that she now carried a fist sized bump in her lower abdomen. This was hidden by the long sleeve, sky blue top she wore. Her crystal eyes glanced back at him and sparkled with a life beyond just her surroundings. He was glad to see it. Since the scare the month before she has been on the defensive, that shine hidden by worry. The words of Aang tormented her dreams and forced her awake on so many occasions. The past week the dreams had stopped though. And they all decided it was best to shrug them off as the nerves of an expecting mother.

"Mako, do you think we should head back to Republic City soon?" Her words were a side note. Just something she had been thinking about that came out in the silence.

"I thought you wanted the baby to be born here." His brow rose as he came to sit beside her.

"I thought I did. You know be near my parents and it's where I was born. But you were born in Republic City and your parents graves are there." She didn't look at him. She was off in her own world, the emotions that were only alive in her coming to her voice. "We haven't even told them. They deserve to know too." Her words shook as tears stung the back of her eyes. She was getting emotional.

He prayed it was only sorrow. He could handle sorrow. Anger was a different story. If she snapped he wouldn't know what to do. Before he would snap back, call her out on her words, but it scared him now. He knew any kind of stress was bad for her and the baby.

His mouth finally opened to answer, but the words they heard did not belong to him. "Run!" the voice was Katara's.

Not needing an answer to why they were to run both jumped to their feet and sprinted full force towards the back of the tribe. Korra whistled, loud and clear. Before too much time elapsed the giant polar-bear dog burst through the igloos and huts and got up beside them, allowing them to jump on her back. Only seconds after that was the sound of Hiroshi's flying contraption heard. Ropes dropped from the aircrafts followed by people dressed in black and gold uniforms. It wasn't like Amon's goons. You could clearly see the faces of these men and women. And it was clear they weren't there for the view. They were after them. Before they could think about it Mako and Korra were in a full pursuit, everything leading to the simple fact that their unborn child was in danger.

On the outskirts of the village a large group had surrounded them on snowmobile like objects. Mako moved so that he was sitting backwards on Naga and thrust his fist out towards some of their poseurs, a bust of flame coming from it and causing two men to swerve, their vehicle flipping from the sudden change of direction. While he worked on those closest to them Korra moved her arms in fluid motions lifting the snow around them with gusts of air and causing visibility to falter. Naga would be fine in this, her eyes made to see through blizzards, but the humans would have no sense on right, left, up, or down. It was thanks to this that the couple was able to create a gap between them and those after them. Before the snow settled again, the polar-bear dog and her riders had disappeared into the nearby woods.

"What the hell was that!" Korra's voice was ripped from her lips from the wind forcing past them. Mako had just barely caught it before it was gone. He tried to answer, but he didn't know what the answer was. Instead the two rode in silence until they reached a deep cavern on a rock wall. They had been traveling for hours and there was no chance anyone had followed them this far. The sun was still shining, but the shadow from the rock wall made it seem like early night. The two set up a small fire in the cave and cuddled close to one another, leaning their backs on Naga for warmth. Though the day had started warm and sunny, cold winds were now blowing outside and snow was starting to drift from the clouds.

"Do you think they were equalists?" Korra's words were blank. No emotion filtered through, which worried the young firebender. She had been nothing but emotion the past few weeks and he had half expected her to go after the nearest threat and start cussing them out as if it was that simple.

"Could have been… But why would they come all this way? Just to attack you?" His voice rose in question. "No one but the air bender's and Lin knew we were coming here. Not only that but you're their avatar too. They made it clear they no longer wished for this war."

A sigh left her lips as tears began to roll down her cheek. She wished she didn't have to speak these words. "You can't kill an idea, Mako." The feelings of the equalists were clear and probably shared by many nonbenders. Just because Amon was gone and the war was over didn't mean others didn't still harbor said feelings.

His brows rose, seeing emotion flood her face as her body started to shiver with silent sobs. The realization that her child was in danger for the simple fact she was the avatar finally hit her full force. These people… Weather they are equalists or some new enemy… were after her and if they found out about the infant they'd be after him as well. She had to figure out a way to keep her child safe and still be the avatar. She didn't have a choice.

Mako wrapped his arms tighter around her and brought her head to his chest. He had no words to sooth her. Nothing he could say or do would make this fact any less true. Nor would it make today become nothing more than a bad dream. Stead they just sat there, Korra allowing her emotions the better of her in her time of weakness and Mako trying his best to make her better. They fell asleep like this. In each other's arms terrified that they might awaken to the new enemy.

When Mako finally opened his eyes it was pitch black. Night had finally fallen and from what her could tell it was about four hours to dawn. The only bit of light was a ways off, a reflection of the moon on some frozen pound beyond the trees. The firebender rose gingerly, trying not to wake his slumbering love, and moved to the mouth of the cavern. He listened for any sound of movement or human activity. But the woods were silent and bare of life. After a few moments of staring down the horizon he heard Korra mumbling in her sleep. She was being cluttered with dreams again. And they thought it was over. He could make out a few key words. _Aang. Child. Fire. Ice. Abandon. Run. Temple. _To him the words would have meant nothing. Just a jumble of dream words. But that was before all of this. Before his unborn child was in danger. Now he found himself analyzing everything that grouping of words meant. And he would have continued to do so if he hadn't heard rustling in the woods. The sound was far enough away that he could not see who or what was making it but close enough that he knew it was heading in their direction. He quickly turned and stomped out the burning embers of their fire and told Naga to lower her head.

He then crotched at the entrance and waited, praying it was but an animal.

"Ow! Bolin you stepped on my foot." Asami's voice was life a god sent gift. Mako jumped to his feet and headed out of the cavern, unwilling to go and meet up with his friends in fear of leaving Korra alone. Within moments both the girl and his brother came into view. They both stumbled around, their eyes not quite use to the darkness. He could hear Bolin apologizing about stepping on Asami's foot and her sighing.

"Bolin. Asami?" He didn't mean for their names to be questions but he was still on guard after everything.

"Mako?" Bolin rushed blindly forward to wrap his thick arms around his brother in a tight bear hug. "Why're you out this far?" His brother set him back on his feet and raised a brow. Before answering Mako invited them into the cavern and relit the fire. He sat beside Korra and motioned for them to sit opposite of them. He then went on to tell them of the events that unfolded that day. Every so often Korra would stir, saying something in her sleep and then going quiet. She had never been a deep sleeper until her pregnancy. Now Mako was glad she was.

"Do you think they're the same as who attacked us?" Asami's question was directed at Bolin.

"Attacked?"

"Maybe." Bolin sighed. "Yeah when we were out hunting with Korra's pop a group of people just fell from the sky and started attacking. We were able to defend ourselves, but we couldn't help her dad. They took him away."

Mako couldn't help but to stare in shock. Korra's dad was gone? She couldn't know this. She would put too much stress on herself and would do anything to get him back. And he knew her father wouldn't want that. He wouldn't want her or his grandchild in danger. They'd have to find a way to save him without Korra knowing. "Do we have any clue as to where they might have taken him?"

"Well some wore Fire Nation clothing… But some wore clothing known for the Northern Water tribe." Asami spoke easily. She knew the outfits from books she read and those she's seen in and out of her father's business.

That didn't make sense. Were the Fire Nation and Northern Water Tribe working together in some attack on the avatar? That couldn't be. The end of the hundred year war should have put a stop to any hatred between nations.

That left one big question though. Did they start their search for answers in the Fire Nation or would they travel to Where Korra's mother should be? Before they could discuss it any farther the young avatar's eyes fluttered open. Shock then relief and joy filled her eyes when she took note of the new faces around her. But that changed when she took note of the atmosphere. "What happened now?"


	5. The White Lotus Dream

Chapter Four:

Somehow the group was able to convince Korra that nothing else had happened. Since then they split. Mako took Korra back to Republic City where he prayed they'd be safe and Bolin and Asami headed for the Fire Nation. Their plan seemed simple. Rescue Tonraq without Korra knowing he was taken in the first place. But the problem was that they had no idea where to look and the Fire Nation was vast. It wasn't long though before they had General Iroh and General Bumi helping t=in their search. Along with a troop of soldiers. If it meant stopping a war before it happened they would use everything at their disposal.

"Bo I think we have a clue." Asami rushed to the teen's side with a large grin on her lips. Iroh was close behind holding a small rock, that seemed to be meaningless. "There have been buildings throughout this town with Water tribe symbols all hidden in plain view around them. See?" She took the rock from the man behind her and held it to Bolin's face. Excited that after two weeks they had finally found something.

"So does this mean we weren't crazy? There are fire and water benders working together?"

Iroh nodded. "At least that is what it is turning out to look like. Bumi is going to continue the search here for information. So I suggest we head to the Northern Water Tribe and see if we can find anything there."

Bolin sighed. It was a relief. They weren't on some wild goose chase and they knew one thing for sure. Tonraq wasn't anywhere in the Fire Nation. So he had to be in the Water tribe or somewhere in between. He wasted no time getting his things together and boarding the ship that would take them to the Water tribe.

Back in Republic City other matters were unfolding. Almost four months along now, Korra was experiencing not only mood swings and cravings, but back pains from lack of exercise and swelling joints. On top of this she was attending to her duties of being the Avatar while hiding from random acts of violence. The group which has come to call themselves the Radicals have bluntly threatened her life on more than a few occasions. Once it was a simple snake in her bed. Another time it was fire balls falling from the sky on them at a rally.

Mako was at his wits end. He had almost grown cold to everyone, trying to hide his own weaknesses from those out to hurt them. Tenzin helped the young firebender as Korra's bodyguards, but the stress of it all was wearing him down. This wasn't good for the baby nor was it good for Korra and the more he thought about it the more worried he got, though he would think about it to try and calm his nerves by saying they haven't harmed them yet…. Yet.

"Mako I swear to the spirits if you don't let me out of this temple right now I'm going to scream!" Korra's voice boomed. Too worried that she would be attacked even here on Air Temple Island drove Mako to try and keep her confined in the walls of Tenzin's home.

"Please Korra." He pleaded, needing her safe for just an hour to regain his wits. "Just not now. Let's just relax and lay down together. Please."

Any other time that would be ideal for the girl. She couldn't train anymore and relaxing with him was her favorite thing. But today she was moody and wanted to just go for a walk. Get out all the bottled up energy out before she went insane. She was either inside or doing some kind of Avatar business. And when she was off the island she was under constant worry that someone would attack. "Look, if you don't want me to strangle you right here and now I suggest taking me for at least a short walk around the island. Otherwise I have no problem telling our child I am a holy virgin and they had no daddy." She wasn't serious. First off she loved him too much to actually kill him off and second no one would buy that in such a world.

"Fine." He sighed. "But only a small walk. Five minutes."

She'd take it. The two slipped on their shoes and began to walk towards the training grounds. It was the only place where no one could really sneak up on you if you were paying attention. Korra stopped in the center of the concert training circle and took a deep breath. She had almost forgotten what it was like to just smell fresh air. She then plopped on the ground and started stretching. With this Mako began to protest. He was cut short when she gave him a perfect reason for her to do simple stretches. "Pema said if I don't stretch often it will hurt twice as bad when I go into labor and it's not healthy for the baby. So you can't object."

He bit his lip and watched her with worried eyes. But after a moment he calmed himself and sat behind her, his legs on either side of her thighs. "Don't forget to take deep breathes. She said that would help too.

Korra was relieved to have him acting like his old self again and letting her do something without freaking out. She knew this was tough on him and she didn't blame him for worrying. She worried too. Every day. But they couldn't stop everything just because a new enemy showed up. She didn't even consider the Radicals enemies. None of their attacks ever landed on mark, in fact it seemed like they missed on purpose some times, and the small things like the snake were simple enough to handle. She couldn't help thinking there was something more to this than just another battle loaming.

That night her dreams ran wild. Aang was yelling to her in each. In a few she saw Tenzin, Katara, and Bolin, even Asami and Iroh. But one stood out among them. She stood alone at a lake her bare feet submerged in the water up to her ankles. In the middle of the lake she could see a large white lotus. Other than being larger than herself she saw nothing special about this flower. The petals were blooming, still not fully unfurled. Entranced by the flower Korra slowly walked forward, her hands reaching out for the plant. Before she knew it she had waded out until the water came up over her stomach. When her fingers were only inches from the petals the lotus it exploded, petals shooting into the air around her and forcing her to shield her face. When she looked back the water was glowing and Aang sat where the lotus once was. His somber eyes searched her own and his lips pulled into a line before he spoke.

"_You have many challenges ahead of you. And I understand you're worried."_

"_How can I be a good mother and the Avatar? I have to do my duties as the Avatar I have no choice!" _She would have continued but he stopped her with a gentle smile.

"_Korra, when my daughter was born I thought the same things. How could I be both a father and the icon of balance in this world? And when Tenzin was born a threat arose that we had to take action with. I had to leave my children to protect them and swore they would hate me when I returned. But when it was all said and done, even after years of being apart from them, they were waiting and loving me. A good parent isn't measured by how much time you spend together or how much you give them, but by how much you love them and to what extents you'll go to protect them. This new threat is one you already know. Fighting them will come with ease soon enough and you should not fear. Fear their power and fear what they can do, but do not fear you won't be able to protect your family nor the people who look to you for guidance."_

"_But how can I be sure of this? I'm no you Avatar Aang. I couldn't do what you did and save the wor-"_

"_You already have once. Why can't you again? And remember you are me." _He gave her a goofy smile. _"We're one and we are joined by many other lives who await meeting you and helping guide you through the story of your life. Don't worry so much. They'll be all the strength you need you'll see."_

"_They? Do you mean the baby and Mako?"_

He said nothing more. Just sat there smiling until her eyes opened to the waking world. She was confused by the dream but at the same time knew exactly what the meaning behind it was. Aang was right about her worries and fears. And only time would tell if he was right about her.

"They…"

"Hmm?" Mako sleepily opened his eyes and stared at her. He hadn't gotten good rest in a while and so his body was reluctant to waking. But he had felt her moving and concern got the better of him. "Whose they?"

"I'm not sure. Aang said 'they' and didn't answer me when I asked if he meant you and the baby." At this Mako's eyes grew wide and he sat straight up. Why did he have the feeling that the 'they' had nothing to do with him? His arms seemed to move on their own as they wrapped around her and allowed his hands to come to rest on her slightly raised bump. _They._


	6. MAKO!

Chapter Five:

Bolin and Iroh moved silently through a hallway leading to a large arena like room. They had been in the North Pole for six weeks and had spent most of the time just going from one person to the next with questions. This finally lead them to where they believed Korra's father and many other missing people were. It would seem that anyone who had any kind of close relation to Korra was being tracked down and taken. With this they had Asami stay behind and were being very cautious as they made their way to the too open for comfort room.

"Men, do not be afraid. You are in no danger." The voice was familiar to the earthbender as they came into the light of the room. Standing in the middle was an elderly man he'd seen in Korra's home tribe. Upon the man's robe was a pin adorned with the symbol of the white lotus. Iroh spoke first, seeming to not notice the pin.

"We have intell that the Avatar's parents are here along with Master Katara and several civilians from both the Southern Water Tribe and Republic City. We have been authorized to remove these people and arrest any who try and stand in our way." The man spoke with clear diction, giving the warning he had many times and was required to say. Bolin on the other hand had took a defensive stance behind his partner and was ready to strike out.

_So it was them! But why would they-_ Bolin's world snapped to black. The last thing he remembered seeing was Iroh being attacked from all sides and forced to the ground. The old man was a trap.

"GOD….DAMN…YOU…ALL!" Korra yelled through her teeth and between hard kicks to the air. Her and Mako were attacked on their way to a public hearing and she had no choice but to fight. The men and women surrounding them weren't going to only fight Mako and let her sit in the background. Why would your enemies care if you're pregnant or not. One punched forward sending a spiral of flames straight at her. She was just barely able to bend back so that her decent sized baby bump wasn't licked by the attacks.

"Watch it! Don't harm the child!" Another called out. That's when both Mako and Korra noticed that each move they made was deliberate and directed so that she hadn't need to move much, or flip, and none of their attacks came close to her stomach, not including the last one. Mako's mind and body went into over drive as the only reason he could come up with flowed through his every thought and scared him to the core. His actions were fueled by the fury of a father. In his mind they were after his child and he couldn't allow that. When he finally was able to fend off the two that had kept him from Korra's side he rushed to her and turned to face the mass. His hands flew up in front of him and released a spider wed of lightening, aiming to hit them all, but knowing the possibility was slim. When they couldn't follow he turned and grabbed up Korra, who had struggled at first. He took off in a full out sprint.

The firebender didn't set his love back on her feet until he was sure no one was following them and they were safe at the town center, where the hearing was to take place. Tenzin had spotted them right away and hurried to their sides, questioning them on why they were late and why both looked as if they had just stepped out of a probending fight. "They're after our child!" Mako couldn't control his anger as he lashed out. "All this! The constant attacks and kidnap attempts. Everything is because they are trying to kidnap the Avatar's unborn child!"

"Mako…" Korra's voice was weak. Now that everything was sinking in she was becoming emotional. Her hormones were controlling her and they were causing a flood of tears to roll down her face. Tenzin wrapped his arm around the girl and tried to comfort her, but with Mako's constant yelling she couldn't calm down if she wanted to.

"Then that leaves us with only one choice. We need to get you two out of here."

Late that night Tenzin and his family helped load the young couple's things onto Oogie. The airbender was going to take them to a hideaway his father built years ago just in case another war broke out. His family would stay behind, not wanting to give off any hints. Finally the time for good byes came and Korra couldn't help herself from hugging each of the kids as tightly as possible. Pema waited until she had finished and then came up fast and wrapped her arms around the young avatar. "You need to keep that baby safe and when this is all over I promise when this is all over we'll all be waiting right her for you to return and introduce him to us."

With no more goodbyes to say Mako helped Korra onto the air bison and settled in beside her. Tenzin snapped the reins and they were off. It didn't take long for the creature to cover enough distance that the island they had been calling home was out of sight. And within an hour or so after they left, something was following. Tenzin had noticed it, but keep it to himself. If Korra stressed any more she would be putting the infant in a lot of danger. The thing followed them under the protection of clouds for about half the night before launching a silent attack. Korra had fallen asleep and Mako was now close to the front of the creature asking Tenzin about how far away they were from the hide out, leaving Korra in the back by herself. A metal rope dropped from above them and a male figure slide down in a quietly as possible. Once he was on the saddle of the bison he slipped the rope around his waist and secured it before sliding his hands over Korra's mouth and waist. She woke instantly and begun to struggle, alerting the men to the intruder. Mako reacted quickly by spinning and sending flames in the direction of the man, but when he noticed how close he was to the woman he loved his fist swung to the side so that the fire veered in the direction of the rising sun. With this as a need delay the man leaped from the animal's back with Korra still in his arms and allowed them to be pulled up by whoever was in the silent aircraft above them.

Not thinking before he acted Mako sprinted the short distant to the end of Oogie's tail and leaped forward trying to grab ahold of the man or the rope that dangled beneath them. His fingers were just barely out of reach of them item and the firebender began to plummet towards the earth.

"MAKO!" Korra had freed her mouth and was screaming at the top of her lungs. She would have struggled , would have allowed herself to fall after him if it meant she'd at least die with him, but their child would have been doomed as well. So she just dangled there, helplessly watching the love of her life fall to his death. The last thing she saw before she was tossed into the aircraft was his scarf unwrapping from around his neck.

What see didn't see was when he was able to turn so his feet were below him and his fist pound downwards, causing flames to rocket him back towards the aircraft. He was grateful to Iroh for showing him that little hat trick now. He was able to grab ahold of some wire hanging off the side of the craft. Once he was secured he located Tenzin and Oogie and motioned for them to head back to his family. If they knew where to find them he could only imagine the worst.

The airbender was torn between the want to check on his loved ones and the need to go after the aircraft. Korra had been like a third daughter since she arrived and he now viewed Mako as a son-in-law. But he trusted both of them to find a way out and the rest of his family might be in trouble. He pulled hard on the reins and made his way quickly back to the temple, praying everyone was alright.

In the ship Korra was in hysteria. She couldn't control her tears or anger and was lashing out at anyone who came within ten feet of the large cage they had forced her into. All she knew was that Mako had been willing to die for her and that she would now have to face this world without him. Her mind worked in over time trying to rationalize everything, but when the man who had captured her walked forward she forgot all reason and lashed out again, forcing gale force winds to push him hard into the wall. "You killed him! You killed him!"

The man, with silvery blue eyes and a baby face, looked at her in shock. Almost as if he couldn't believe any of this was happening himself. His lips parted to speak but when her accusing words filled his ears again he swallowed hard, turned on his heels and headed to a separate part of the craft, leaving the avatar to her own sorrows. Her sobs were just made worse when she felt a bump on her left side and a kick to her lower abdomen. It was the first time she felt the baby move and Mako wasn't here to feel it as well.


	7. AN: Sorry

**Author's Note: Please please please forgive me! I haven't updated in a few weeks I know. I have been really busy between two jobs, a sprained ankle, and working on Mako, Korra, Boin, and Pabu cosplays for a convention that just passed I didn't have time to sit down and work on **_**Baby Mine **_**or **_**Take My Hand**_**. Now I will be updating **_**Baby Mine**_** today. Maybe with more than one chapter. But **_**Take My Hand**_** will be a few days longer if you don't mind the wait. I have a lot to do to pull it together to where I want it to be and need to do a lot of editing. **

**Hope you forgive me and keep an eye open for some updates. Love all of you!**

**AsteriaGoddess**


	8. Rotten Man

Chapter Six:

Mako had no idea how he was able to stay attached to the aircraft for so many hours before it finally landed. The side of it opened, a doorway allowing a grouping of people to leave. Knowing being spotted would mean death he pressed his body tightly against the cold metal of the craft and held his breath. Once no more men and women passed through the opening he jumped down and made his way inside. It seemed big on the outside but the inside reminded him of a small village. With so many floors and rooms it seemed almost impossible to find Korra before anyone spotted him.

The resolve to check the bottom floor first came when he realized they wouldn't be able to go far with Korra. She would have fought it. Even so after an hour he had searched ten different rooms and found no signs of his beloved. From the front of the ship he could hear laughing and a man talking. Drunk. They were celebrating no doubt. For this, Mako wanted to electrocute them where they stood. Punish them for putting his love and unborn child in danger. But he would be easily outnumbered if backup came to help the man. So instead he hide, rushing into an unopened door and closing it swiftly behind him. The room was dark and the firebender couldn't past his nose in distance, but still he felt he wasn't alone.

After a long heart racing moment he heard a familiar groan and some chattering. He held out the pam of his hand and let a fame flicker to life to see Pabu licking the check of his battered brother. The earthbender looked up with swollen eyes, he couldn't possibly know that it was Mako before him. "Mako?" The voice came from the corner of the room and not from Bolin.

Asami and Iroh sat there looking at him in shock. Iroh had dried blood running down his face and bruises covering most of his pale skin. Asami on the other hand seemed fine other than a frightened look upon her and some rips in her clothing. "What happened? How did you get here?" His words were hushed but rushed.

"They ambushed us in the North Pole." Iroh stated coldly. "It seems they want to get rid of all who have any ties to the avatar."

Mako gritted his teeth, anger wanting to take over his body. But he held back. If he got caught he would be leaving Korra to defend herself. He had to wait out till it was safe and find her, then all of them would get off this craft and find a safe place.

He had no inkling of how long he waited in the dark room with Asami, Iroh, and his brother before thing outside seemed to calm. At this point though Bo was awake and taking to him and all were aware of a pan to escape. Since his eyes were swollen shut Bolin couldn't do too so he would stay with Asami. Iroh would head to the front where the control room was and take care of any enemies there. He was then in charge of bringing the craft down without being noticed. Asami and Bolin would be back up, keepings eyes (and ears) open in case someone stirred from the night's rest. Mako was going farther into the craft to find Korra. When he finds her they would all run for it.

But Korra had problems of her own. She was facing off with a stubborn boy and her hunger was getting the better of her. The boy who had captured her forced the plate of food back in her cell under the bars just to have it shoved back. "Come on you can't not eat forever! What about your child?" The boy had to be no older than she and seemed earnest when he brought he the overly filed plate of food, but she didn't trust him and in fact hated him. All she thought was that this was the man who killed Mako. Let him fall hundreds of feet to the depths of the ocean. Why would she take food from him.

"I would sooner eat my own arm than something from you." She snapped, her arms coming round in a fluid motion just to send the boy stumbling back from the wind it created. But her stomach was rumbling from lack of food and she knew she needed something to sustain both hers and her baby's life.

"Look if I would have known…" He cut himself off. He struggled with the words for a moment before continuing. "We grew up in the same village! I never thought when they came to me someone would die. All they said was that you had been kidnapped and we had to get you back. I thought it seemed off. When I was young I watched you train with the White Lotus. I knew you were strong, but they said _that_ man kidnapped you and forced you to…to…" He couldn't finish it before tears rolled down the boy's cheeks. He meant no harm to her. He only wanted to protect someone he knew from childhood glances. In his mind he had saved her from the firebender that was forcing her to bare his child. Even still he didn't want anyone to die because of him. His face grew cold as he tossed the plate into her cell one more time, tears still rolling down his face. "Don't mourn for rotten men like that."

He stormed out. In his mind he was the good guy the savior. In hers he was the kidnapper and his words didn't make since. "Don't mourn for rotten men? Mako?" Tears streamed down her face as she picked up a piece of fruit from the plate and stuck it in her mouth. She didn't want to chew it or shallow but the hunger in the pit of her stomach told her she had too. She had to keep on for the life growing inside her. She would have picked up more to slowly eat if she hadn't heard the boy from before yelling and the sounds of fighting erupting from the other side of the door. Before she knew it the boy and Mako burst through the door in an all-out brawl. She was confused and doubting her eyes, but at the same time filed with so much joy that she couldn't help but to call out to him and reach for him through the bars of her cell.

The firebender glanced at her and a smile danced across his lips. He side stepped the boy's next attack and rushed to her side, grabbing her hand and kissing it before moving to kiss her through the bars. They reveled in the fact they could touch again and almost forgot the boy. That was before he screamed out.

"Don't touch her! Don't go near her ever again!" The boy lashed out and a whip of water struck Mako, knocking him from Korra's grip. Before he could regain his footing the boy pulled back the water and sent ice shards flying at his back. Korra reacted quickly and sent a gust of wind at them, sending them to the far wall instead of her love's flesh. The boy looked puzzled again. "Why do you protect him? He did this to you." His words were shocked whispers as he motioned to her raised belly.

"Because I love him more than I fear anyone." She snarled through the bars. The boy was too confused at this point to react when Mako grabbed the keys from the nearby wall and unlocked the cell. Before the boy had time to come to his senses the two escaped and made their way to their friends. Iroh had been able to take control of the aircraft and lowered them close to the ground. But if he landed al would know they were fleeing an would come after. So instead Korra watched as first Bolin jumped the ten foot drop to the ground. Then Asami and Iroh. She hesitated. Unsure if it was safe enough. Mako wrapped his arm around her and smiled reassuringly. "I'll protect both of you I promise."

With that he pulled her to his chest and jumped, making sure that she landed on him and her belly was safe from impact.

"Where do we go now?" Bo asked trying to see their surroundings through blurred eyes.

"We find a home." Mako responded. Knowing that until the baby was born there wasn't much any of them could do that wouldn't put Korra in danger. "We find a home and hide until its safe again."

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the newest chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer and worked on getting all of the main crew of the story back together. The next chapter will be about them in hiding so I didn't want to leave anyone behind. Any who, let me know what you think! And l'm also looking to know if I should give some romance to the other characters. If so who? Asami, Bolin, or Iroh? Or any combination.**


	9. Small Hands

Chapter Seven:

"Thank you, Ma'am." The young girl behind the counter chirped as she handed Korra the change. The child couldn't be older than seven but she was happy to be helping her father in his bakery. Korra smiled back at the girl and her father before grabbing a bag of baked goods and heading out the door.

She could almost forget what happened before they moved to this earth kingdom town. Almost forget the pain and constant struggle. Walking down the street of this small town, her hair hanging past her shoulders with two wolf tails in the front. She wore an emerald green kimono which hugged her large stomach. She was now eight months along and was larger than she thought she would be. Out front of the bakery waited Mako. His hair was grown out and only slightly spiked. He wore a grey jacket with rolled sleeves that cut off just past his groan. The only bit of color in his wardrobe the little bit of red that was sashed across his waist line. He also wore black rimmed glasses, trying to hide his features as best as possible.

"What's left to get?" He asked as she came up beside him. Her crystal eyes scanned the list Asami had made from them before leaving the small place they were now calling home. Most everything was crossed off the list except the one thing they had been putting off. Buying a crib and baby clothes. She wanted to say they were done, but Mako grabbed the paper from her hands and scanned it.

"We don't need to yet. We still have a month and we are short on cash as is." She tried to convince him, but a sleek smile had already planted itself on his lips.

"The baby needs a place to sleep. And clothes or he'll get cold."

"He?" A sly smile crossed her face. They had been in a war about the gender for a few weeks now and he had been calling the baby a girl till now.

Before he could change his wording or defend himself Bolin's voice could be heard over the small crowded market. The boy rushed over to them with a worried look. His hair was disheveled and the grey green tunic her wore over black pants was smeared with clumps of mud. When he reached the now worried coupe he was out of breath and panting. Mako tried to ask what was going on but Bo lifted one finger to silence him then took a few deep breathes.

"You guys have been gone for hours! I thought maybe the baby came and you were at the healers hut."

"Were you going there to find us?" Korra raised a brow and held back laughs as the boy nodded.

"Bo she still has a month to go. So stop worrying." Mako patted his brother's head and smiled. "Plus we decided on a home birth so if the baby was coming we'd head home not to the healers."

Bolin smiled in relief before throwing his arms around Korra's swollen belly and pressing his ear against the clothes flesh that separated him from his niece or nephew. "Don't worry baby, Uncle Bo will be ready when you come."

Korra laughed. Yeah it was easy to forget that only three months ago they were all in cages and she thought Mako was dead. But the thin scars on Bolin's neck and the fact that Mako was now scarfless. Her eyes glanced over to the firebender's neck. She knew he missed it, the last thing he owned of his father's. But anytime she tried to ask about it he would say the same thing. "It was a small price to pay for getting you back."

"Love?" Mako's brow was raised when she tore her gaze from his neck to his face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. You were staring at his neck like you were going to take a bite out of it." Bo looked up at her from where he kneeled, ear pressed against her stomach. Before she answered the baby pressed hard against her back and a flash of pain crossed her face.

"I'm fine. Little hat trick jr. is just giving me some hard times." She patted her rounded stomach before she felt what felt like two separate punches on either side of her swollen belly.

That evening Mako and Bolin sat in the soon to be nursery trying to put the newly bought crib together while Iroh read out loud the step by step instructions. Asami and Korra busied themselves with making dinner.

"What do you mean piece one goes in piece three? There is no piece one and piece three! There are just a bunch of wooden pieces that look exactly the same!" Mako tossed what they thought to be one of the legs and stood. After an hour they had managed to put together one railing and cross out hundreds of possibilities of what could fit in the grooves the leg had in it.

"Calm down. It can't be too hard. We just need patience."

"Easy for you to say, Iroh. Everything would seem easy after leading an army." Mako snapped at him, storming from the room.

"Bro?" Bolin reached after him but was stopped from leaving by Iroh.

"Give him some time. It must be stressful knowing your first born is coming soon. We'll do this for him."

Mako pulled a chair from the dining room table and sat down before placing his head in his hands and sighing. Knowing this was something only Korra and Mako needed to deal with off the bat, Asami told Korra to let the stew simmer and walked from the room. She had watched them grew closer as a coupe since they started hiding here and could tell when it just needed to be them. It still hurt slightly but she was glad they were happy. To keep herself from letting her mind wander she went to help the boys in the nursery.

"Mako?"

"What's wrong with me?" He didn't even give her a chance to say anything more. "I can't even put together a crib for my child how am I supposed to take care of him?" He watched her with needy eyes, like a child begging for all the answers. But she wasn't sure what to tell him. They were both kids themselves so how could they know if they'd be good parents. But then she remembered her own parents.

"My mom was nineteen when she got pregnant with me. She told me that it was the happiest moment until she realized she had no clue how to be anything but a child herself. She was terrified and wanted to run and hide. But my father took her hand and told her that being a parent was supposed to feel like that. He said that they were supposed to be scared and worry and freak out. It meant that they would be fine." She smiled brightly at him, but the smile was broken by a flash of pain.

"Are you alright?" His voice rose in worry as he stood to help give her support.

"Fine the baby is just hyper toni…" The last word broke as more pain flashed across her body. It was unlike anything she had felt. But at the same time she had been feeling these things all day. The only difference was that now the pains were closer together. Before she could try and reassure the worrying firebender Korra felt a gush of warmth and wetness flood between her thighs. Mako's golden orbs darted down when he felt the liquid on his own feet, eyes widening. "Asami! Bo!"

Their three friends rushed into the room. Asami was the first to react, the boys in shock and grossed by the scene in front of them. Coming up next to the laboring girl she called out orders. "Bolin get the bath ready. Iroh go get the healer now!" Her head turned to face Mako. "Can you carry her to the bath? The baby's coming and we don't want to take the chance of her having it here."

Everyone burst into action. Bo ran ahead of his brother and started filling the bath with luke warm water as Mako slowly set Korra inside it. Now he was happy Asami had convinced her to wear kimonos this past month. The fabric was easy to pull free of the girl's waist and lower body. Iroh was already close to the healer's home when Bo finished filling the bath. The young boy's face was pulled into a pinch as he noted Korra's naked lower half, his headed snapping to the side in embarrassment.

Korra had been in labor for twenty minutes before Iroh and the healer finally arrived. The elderly woman was quick to action. "All men out! Now!" She shoed the boy's from the room and slammed the door behind them. During the time waiting for word Mako paced, stopping only when he heard Korra cry out in agony. His eyes darted to the grandfather clock Iroh had brought home for them and two hours had passed. Bo watched and wrung the hem of his tunic while Iroh tapped his boot and tried to calm both boys down. Another hour passed. Finally a cry. A loud heart racing cry of a new born child. Mako perked and rushed to the door, hoping it would open for him to see his child and love. But instead he was greeted with another heart breaking scream from Korra. Something was wrong. She shouldn't be screaming anymore. He pressed his ear against the wood door and tried to hear everything. The baby was crying. Someone cooed trying to calm it. Asami? The healer was telling Korra to breath. More screaming. His heart was squeezing as he tried to phase through the door.

Another cry… But this time the cry was different. Softer. More of a whimper than a cry. But he could still hear the loud crying. Why?

More moments passed before the door opened without warning and he tumbled into the room. "Congratulations. A girl…" Mako's face lit. "And a handsome boy."

What? He walked farther into the room and peered at Korra still in the tub. In her arms she held two pale infants close to her chest. "Mako?" She beamed at him, pain still apparent on the tired face. "Twins!"

"Twins?" His heart skipped a beat as he sat on the edge of the tub and gazed down at the two pieces of himself. One squirmed and wailed. The little girl with a dark tuff of hair atop her head. The other was silent and nursed on his small fist only a light brown shading of hair atop his head.

"What should we name them?" Her eyes searched his. That was the deal they made. He got to name them. As long as she agreed in the end he got to name them.

"Shiro…" He slipped his pinkie into the grasp of the girl and then smoothed the back of his other hand over the cheek of the boy. "And Nilak."

"Why?"

"Shiro was my mother's maiden name." He beamed. "And Nilak means of pure water, right?"

"Yes it does. I like them." She rested her head on his thigh and sighed. She was tired and still in quite a bit of pain, but this moment made her feel like she was walking on air.

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? The babies are now born and more drama can assume. I wasn't sure if I was going to break this chapter up into month seven and eight but as I was writing it all just flowed from my fingers so I really enjoyed it. And it brought Iroh and Bolin a bit more into the baby scene. I really see those two as being dotting uncles and spoiling the kids. And the kids! You guys wanted twins so here they are! And very special twins as you will find out in later chapters. So can you tell who's going to be the firebender and who is going to be the waterbender? Let me know your guesses! Hey one might even be a earthbender or nonbenders! You never know. **


	10. Failed

Chapter Eight:

"Tag." Bolin slapped hands with Iroh as the older male walked into the nursery. Dark circles painted under his eyes and his usual formed hair hung in his eyes and had been messed by the small hands. It was only midday but the teen had exhausted himself watching the twins. Korra had been up all night with the wailing Shiro and needed the sleep, but Mako had to get to his new job. So Bolin and Iroh said they could take turns watching the twins. Asami offered to help as well but she also had the chore of shopping today.

"It can't possibly be that tiring." Iroh tried to hide the humor in his voice. The man hadn't had to deal with both infants at once though. He manly only dealt with Nilak while he was sleeping. He hadn't been there whenever Shiro cried for three hours straight or when Nilak had gotten sick and any movement hurt him. Bolin dealt with it all though. His nephew and niece were only five months old, but the two seemed to have more night terrors and illnesses than anyone else alive.

"Good luck." Was all the earthbender had to say before slinking off to his bedroom.

Iroh stared at the infants rolling around on the ground and chewing on some blocks Bolin had made for them. "You two aren't that bad are you?" He smiled and kneeled in front of Nilak. The smile was quickly removed when one of the wooden blocks smacked him in the forehead. His golden eyes snapped to see Shiro giggling behind pudgy baby hands. From behind him he could hear a puff of laughter. The man turned to see Korra leaned against the door frame. She seemed less like a teen now and more like a woman. "I thought you were supposed to be sleeping."

"I was, but I missed the twins. Even my dreams were of them." She glided over and lifted Shiro into her arms. The infant coed and reached up to tug on her mother's wolf tails. Other than Shiro's pale skin and golden eyes, she looked like her mother. Same nose and ears and cheek bones. Mako shined through in the young girl in her raven hair and golden gaze, but nothing more. Iroh's eyes went back to Nilak. The boy had darker skin then his sister and blue orbs watching the older male. His hair was also the same dark mocha as his mother, but his eyebrows were the same shape as his father's and Iroh could see the facial features of the child already sculpting to be identical to his father. "I can't believe they've only been with us for five months."

"You've turned out to be quite the mommy." Iroh laughed as he began to move a stuffed polarbear dog in front of the infants face. The child coed and reached for it only to have the man start speaking through it in a funny voice, sending the child into a trance.

"I just wish they weren't always sick." It was true. The twins were always seeing the healer, from swollen cheeks to high fevers to troubles breathing. Nilak was the worst of the two. And due to his quiet nature it was hard to tell when he wasn't feeling well until it got really bad.

"Don't worry their immune system just needs to develop some more."

The day went by pretty simply with only a little fuss when Shiro decided to take a stuffed animal from Nilak and they both started crying for four hours. When finally the twins were put to bed and the adults were able to relax it didn't take long for Bolin and Iroh to pass out on the couch, their legs hanging over each other. Korra liad with her back against Mako on the floor and Asami sat backwards on one of the kitchen chairs, her head resting on the back.

No one spoke for the longest time, to tired and achy from the day. Mako's head rolled back before a sigh left his lips and he stretched. "I guess we should get some sleep as well. Who knows when the chance will come again."

No one had to speak to know each of the others agreed. Asami was the first to head to bed while Korra and Mako cover the boys in a swaddle of blankets and went to cheek on the twins. What they found wasn't something they expected. It was also a parent's worst nightmare. Standing beside Shiro's crib was a masked man holding their slumbering infant daughter. Another man was already at the window with Nilak. The boy was awake and had swollen eyes and feverish skin that was noticeable even in the darkness and from a distance.

At first no one moved, all in shock. But finally Nilak let out a blood curdling scream, reaching for his parents. All at once everyone was in motion. Mako rushed forward to try and grab Shiro from the closet man who dodged and dashed to the window. Korra moved the air currents around the men trying to trip them up. But when it was apparent that their attempts at returning their children to them was just putting the twins in more danger Korra stopped, trying her best to follow the men out the window, hoping outside they had a better chance. But instead then men had attached themselves to metal ropes and were already being pulled into one of those cursed aircrafts when she had jumped through. Mako followed soon after and pounded his fist down, using flames to send him rocketing towards the kidnappers. He grabbed ahold of the rope and started towards the men only to be bombarded by fireballs and ice shards. It was near impossible to keep going. But hearing both his children now screaming at the top of their lungs drive him harder, forcing him to make his way to the platform the closest man stood on. He grabbed at the man's leg and pulled, but the man threatened to drop Shiro. "If you truly care about them you'll drop." The man called over the wind. "Or watch her drop."

The man held Shiro by her shirt and dangled her an arm's length away. The horror in the firebender's eyes matched the pain emitting from his breaking heart. But his daughter was slipping and he couldn't dream of reaching her in time. With no other choice he released. He felt that if he were to die here he would feel he got his just desserts for not being able to protect his family. But a large guest of wind broke his fall. It was Korra. She saved him though he couldn't save their children. The man was broken, his golden eyes lifeless as his love wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. He watched as the aircraft flew away. He watched long after the others came to see what happened and long after the aircraft was far out of sight. They both stood like that until Korra had cried herself to sleep and he carried her back inside. They let down their guard and the twins paid for it.

"I'm sorry, Korra." He whispered to his restless sleeping love. "I couldn't protect them like I promised you. But I swear I will get them back. I swear on my life."


	11. The Search Begins

Chapter Nine:

The day after the twins were kidnapped the gang was already making their way back to Republic City. None of them had been back there in almost a year and it seemed strange that they were now. But the only thing Korra or Mako knew to do was report the kidnapping and ask Lin for help. Neither of them were emotionally stable to try and think through this on their own.

It was early evening when the group came to the police station. Asami wrapped her arm around Korra, who had been silent as the dead since last night, and directed her to the sitting area while Mako and Iroh went to the front desk. Bolin stayed with the girls.

"Please we need to speak to Beifing!" Mako slammed his open palms on the desk as the heavy set man on the other side walked away from them. "My kids are missing! You can't just ignore this!" He was about ready to jump the desk and and beat the man to his senses. But before he could Lin walked out from the back and spotted them. The closest thing to a smile the woman could get was quickly whipped from her face when she saw the panic and sorrow mixing on the young groups faces.

"Connell, what is going on here?" She demanded narrowing her eyes at the stubby man who had refused to even speak to Mako. The man fumbled with his words, trying to explain that they had more important things to worry about. Iroh was the one to cut the man off.

"He wouldn't listen when we tried reporting to kidnapped infants. The Avatar's infants!" Without hesitation Lin was calling out orders and herding the group into the back where to their surprise Tenzin was. He eyed the group before coming over and hugging Korra tightly. It didn't take too long for her and Mako to explain everything that happened since they parted ten months ago. When they had finished Bolin stepped up to explain all he had learned during the time him, Iroh, and Asami spent trying to find Korra's father.

"So this is all the White Lotus's doing?" Tenzin's face was turning bright crimson as he fumed. "How could they? My mother?"

"She didn't know anything, or at least she didn't at first. But as far as we know she's probably been taken as well." Bo lowered his head. He and Iroh had made a pact not to tell Korra or Mako of their findings until they knew the young family was able to deal with it. But now keeping anything a secret would be hurting their chances of finding the twins.

The search for the twins took off with most of the new task force out searching for information or others who have been reported missing such as Tonraq and Senna. Two weeks went by with no clues or information surfacing. With each day Korra grew stronger and more ready to kill. She headed a search group by herself, Bolin joining the party to make sure she didn't push her limits. Mako on the other hand left on his own. He decided he needed to do this by himself, and she understood. He was beating himself up and nothing Korra said or did could change that. She knew that this was something she couldn't help him through no matter how much she wanted to.

Mako was traveling north following Naga's sense of smell. It had been two days since he parted from his love and two days since he last slept. The only thing he had to keep him focused was a tiger monkey plush he had made for Shiro. It was the only thing that still had both infants' scent strong on it that they were able to carry. The young firebender stared at the toy for what seemed like hours when Naga raised her head and howled. He looked up to see her pointing her nose towards the east and wagging her tail excitedly. Glad to be making head way he pressed the plush tight against his chest before stirring the polar bear dog in the direction of, what he hoped, would be his children.

The airship had finally landed for the day. Everyone was ready to call it a day it seemed. Especially the young man who had somehow been straddled with watching over the avatar's infants. "I don't get it!" He fumed rubbing his temples. "Why not just leave them somewhere? Like a lake?"

"It's not their fault, Tartok. We can't just leave infants to their death because you're jelous of their father." A pale skinned man laughed as he relaxed back into a chair and held Nilak up. The infant sniffled and reached out to the man, hungry and in pain. "You need a bottle don't you? Tartok." The man brought the child to rest on his lap and held out his hand for a bottle. With a huff Tartok handed him one and turned.

"These children are sins how can you show any affection for them?" He stared down Shiro in the make shift play pin the two men had put together.

"Unlike you I don't believe the shit the White Lotus has been feeding us. Did Korra look like she was being held against her will? Did it seem like she didn't want her children?"

"If you don't believe them then why are you helping?" The blue eyed boy snapped, turning on his heels to stare down his life time friend.

"Simple, to make sure you don't screw your life up. And to make sure these kids aren't starved." He was poking fun at how Tartok couldn't even hold a baby right let alone hold them in a comfy position to feed them. He looked up from the suckling child to the boy and smiled. "Sooner or later you'll come into your senses and you know it."

He didn't know what to say. Grounding his teeth he turned and stormed out. "Fine you can take care of them then. I'm done!"

The man shook his head, letting his eyes scan between the brother and sister. "Don't tell anyone but I left your mommy and daddy a few clues to find you guys." He whispered. "Uncle Akycha, will make sure you get home safe and sound." He pulled Nilak up after setting down the now empty bottle and smiled brightly at the boy.

Back with Mako the firebender had found his first clue. A piece of red fabric with a cherry blossom detailing. It was Shiro's. A piece of her nightgown she was wearing the night of the kidnapping. Wrapped inside of the fabric was a small piece of scrap paper with the words '_Full Moon Bay'_ scribbled across it. Mako pocketed the paper and fabric and stirred Naga towards the cove. "Daddy's coming."


	12. AN: Work

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys sorry for no update in weeks. I am working on the next chapter, but I have also been busy with babysitting, costume making, running a seamstress business, and working on art for Makorra Family week on deviantart. If you are interested in what I am doing for that check me out. My username there is EliFaolan. On top of all of this I am also working on a novel about a pack of werewolves living in the Black Hills of South Dakota. So busy busy busy**

**I should be able to get the next chapter up by Wednesdays. If not soon after. As for **_**Take My Hand**_**, updates are in the works, but I cannot predict when the next chapter will be posted at the moment. **

**One again sorry about all this. Can't wait to get the next chapters up and hope I haven't lost all my lovely followers of both of these stories. Thanks for your understanding.**


	13. I'm Coming Home

Chapter Ten:

A month. It had been a month since Mako had seen his children and his faith was fading fast. No matter how many clues he found or how long he went without sleep, when he arrived at the place the clues pointed to there was no signs of the twins or their captives. The closest he got was when an elderly woman was able to describe Nilak perfectly, just slightly bigger than he would have described his son. She had told him that a firebender had brought the boy into the village to see their healer. According to her the boy was feverish and could not be stirred from sleep.

But that was four days ago and he had nothing more to go on. The final clue was Nilak's blanket with A picture of Omashu wrapped inside of it. The firebender had been in the city for two nights now and was ready to head out. He would have to face Korra empty handed. His heart sunk as he walked out of one of the shops and leaned against Naga. The animal had been his only connection to Korra and the ragged tiger monkey doll was the only thing he felt connected him and his children. Those watching from afar would have sworn they were watching a man burn, with the hallow expression and tortured eyes. All tried to walk around him, give him room to break down or breath. But all also couldn't help watching the only man in the city who looked like he'd rather be dead.

"Tartok!" The worried voice broke into Mako's thought's for some unknown reason, forcing the man to look up. "I told you to leave that boy alone."

Across the square was a pale male with dark hair storming towards a familiar figure holding something at arm's length. When the second man turned Mako's heart leaped at the same time that anger flared deep in his gut. That was the man that tried to stop him from saving Korra so long ago. And what he was holding away from himself, as if it was a curse, was Nilak. Now aware of the situation the firebender also noted that the paler male had Shiro tight to his chest, the six month old reaching up to pat the man on the cheek. Unsure if he was awake at this point Mako watch a bit longer trying to get his head straight enough to react.

"Shut up! I'm tired of him looking at me with her eyes and his features. I'm doing what we should have done from the start." The man turned to walk towards a rundown building with kids playing outside and small painted handprints along the wall and around the word "Orphanage".

Snapping to his senses and realizing if he didn't act soon he'd miss his best chance, Mako sprang forward. Taking less than a minute to loop over to the darker man he reached out his arms and wrapped them around his son, pulling him to his chest. Tartok's eyes widened and the look of shock quickly was replaced with that of anger as he stumbled back, releasing Nilak's shirt. The firebender didn't give either men a chance to take him by surprise, jumping back and taking a defensive pose with Nilak close to his chest. The boy squealed in joy, knowing exactly who was holding him. He reached up for Mako's face and pressed against him more, almost making the man want to stare down in wonder at the perfectly healthy boy. But he had to also get Shiro back. He would never be complete without both twins safe and sound with him and Korra.

"So you think you're hot stuff, huh?" Tartok snapped. "Think this will make you some kind of hero? Look that man saved his children, he's so great." The man was mock cheering with a bitter taste in his mouth. Not one thing had gone right this past week and now he didn't care about anything. "So what! First off you only got one back. We still have the girl and Akycha isn't just going to hand her over. And second! This won't make the avatar love you. You'll still just be some person who took what he wanted from her."

What was this lunatic talking about? Mako almost felt sad for the raving mad man in front of him… Almost. But nothing would make him feel truly sorry for the man who took his world from him not once but twice. He said nothing as he eyed the two and determined the best way to get his daughter back without putting either infant in more danger. His eyes scanned over to the girl who sat calming in this Akycha's arms, smiling and reaching out for her father. He was almost furious that she was so at peace in someone else's arms, as if the man holding her wasn't a threat to her. About ready to strike Mako was thrown off guard when the man maneuvered Shiro so he could hold one hand up, palm facing out, in a sign of truce.

"I'm glad you finally made it here." Both Tartok and Mako were thrown for a loop. "I was wondering if anyone had found the clues I was leaving behind. I would have gone and found you myself but I couldn't very well leave this numb skull to look after two children." The man was smiling the whole time and moving closer to the young firebender. If he hadn't been in shock and wasn't afraid of hurting Shiro he would have attacked then and there. But as the man moved closer he positioned Shiro better and his arms and held her out gingerly for Mako to take.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tartok tried interjecting and taking the girl before Mako could get a good grasp on her, but Naga had rushed in between along with Akycha who had held up his arm to stop the man. Naga lowered her head and growled and the fuming man, ready to attack on command. "This man is the enemy! He took Korra and forced her to bear these monsters and now you're acting as if you were just babysitting for him and everything is hunky dory? Did you forget what the White Lotus told us?"

Now things made since… somewhat. That's why the twins were kidnapped and why Tartok seemed fine with Korra, but hated him. The White Lotus had told this group that Mako kidnapped Korra! They were spreading lies that their children were conceived from force and not the love that actually brought them to the couple. Mako felt sick and angry and confused and so much more. But at this moment both of his children were safe in his arms and both knew who he was and were healthy and in one piece. He was content with that. Without thinking of the scene that he was leaving he turned on his heels and started to walk away, Naga following closely behind. A sound somewhat like a roar escaped Tartok's chest as he tried to give chase, but he was stopped by Akycha tripping him and sitting on top of the boy. He knew this wouldn't be the end of his old friend's issues with the firebender nor the end of the many trials awaiting the young family, but Akycha wanted the young ones to finally be free of life without parents. He had children of his own and knew without a doubt that the twins were better off with this man than what the White Lotus had planned. He also knew that if what the old bags were saying was true that the man leaving would not have gone so far to get them back. "Come on Tartok. Let's go home. I bet Lilly misses her uncle."

…

Bolin watched as Korra and her parents talked. Tonraq and Senna had been found along with Katara and some others from Korra's tribe in a bunker hidden in the mountains of the Fire Nation little more than two days ago. They all seemed to of good health and were able to go home from the healer's within their first day in Republic City. Now Korra was hearing the whole story from the beginning. She was also telling her parents what had happened in their absence. The family was broken. Grandparents without grandchildren and a mother without a lover or her children. None knew what to do other than hold each other and reassure one another that things would work out. The earthbender had spent every waking moment beside Korra since Mako had left. He had watched her at her weakest and at her strongest. Seen her break apart after standing so tall only moments before.

He kept up a front, never letting his best friend know how worried or scared he was, but even the upbeat Bolin was at his ends. He wondered if his brother would return. And if he did would he come alone or with his niece and nephew? Unable to take it any longer he stood and left the room. He walked the corridors of the Air Temple and thought. His attention was else were when a young toddler waddled into his legs. Forest green orbs shot down to stare at the young one, smiling and cooing about something only he could understand. When he looked back up he saw Iroh coming towards them with a tired and apologetic smile. "Who's this?"

"My son." Bolin couldn't help but stare, dumbfounded. "He was born just before Amon's attack."

"And we haven't heard about him because?" Bolin wanted to know, but no matter how he tried his voice was dry and absent of any real care of knowing.

"I didn't even know. I hadn't been home since his mother found out, and when you're out at sea you don't always get the messages sent for you." The man picked the toddler up and smiled down at the boy before looking back up at his friend. "I was planning on not bringing him around. I don't know how Korra will hold up to seeing kids at this point."

He was right. When they had first arrived back at the city she had broken down every time she saw Rohan, and that didn't let up for the first three weeks. Now any child close to the age of the twins seemed to set something off in the strongest woman Bolin knew.

"Shh." The harsh sound came from around the corner where Ikki was peeking from. The girl's eyes were bright and playful, but her stance told the men she had something to say. The girl pranced over to them with a forced serious look. "Dad says everyone needs to get to the docks. He said Lin called and made it an order." She was pretending to be a soldier, even saluting the men before turning on her heels and walking to the next area to let the other's know.

The two men looked at each other for a moment before looking in the direction of the dock. The only thing Bo could think would be important enough for them all to be wanted at the docks would be the returning of his brother. A new found hope spread through the boy as he rushed back to the room with Korra and her parents and threw open the door. "Let's go!"

"What is it?" Korra's voice cracked as she rubbed her swollen crystal eyes and looked up at her friend.

"No time to talk just come with me." He grabbed her hand and dragged the girl from the room and down the corridors until they were headed straight for the docks, when she finally started to walk mostly on her own. Her parents followed without question, though both looking slightly confused at the earthbender's sudden change.

A group was forming on the dock, all trying to see a boat in the distance. Bolin and Korra stood front and center of the group, Bo wanting Korra to be the first person Mako sees if it is truly him coming home. Asami and Iroh, along with Iroh's son stood close behind them, Asami comforting Korra and trying to make her smile. Tenzin and his family stood more off to the side, none knowing why exactly they were out here.

When a ship finally came into view all craned their necks trying to see what or who was on it. Korra's heart skipped a beat as she thought of her love and her children, praying they were finally coming home safe. When her eyes landed on a tuff of dark brown hair and matching messy beard her heart sank. Bumi. She loved the man like an uncle, but she had hoped for someone who didn't visit on a biweekly schedule. The man laughed wildly and smiled like a mad man at the group. "Why the long faces?" He shouted at the ship docked and the passage way on the side opened. At this point Korra felt beaten. But as they all stood there longer with Bumi not making way to come off and no one else emerging from the hull her body started to move forward. Her legs took her away from the friends she had so desperately needed through all of this and into the entrance of the ship. Though she scolded herself for hoping anymore, her legs took her to the back were there were a few cabins and past the open doors of most. Near the end though there was a single closed door where a thunk sound echoed out from followed by a familiar sigh. Holding her breath she opened the door swiftly to stare in at Mako trying to put Shiro's thick hair into a ponytail on top of her head and Nilak tossing a block at the metal wall, causing another loud clank.

She was frozen. Watching it all as if a dream. When Mako turned to her with a sheepish, tired grin her legs gave way and she sloped to the floor. Nilak was the first to her since he was on the floor and already headed her way when she fell. The infant crawled into her lap and reached up for her face, pressing his palm against her lisps as Mako came down beside them, Shiro in hand and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"F…For what?" Her words were broken and barely more than a breath.

"For taking so long."

When the young family came from the ship together there was a delayed reaction before Bolin yelped in joy and rushed to smother them in hugs followed by the others. For the first time in a year the family was finally whole again. The night was filled with rejoicing and hugging and questions. Not one person could calm themselves from the over whelming happiness of seeing the twins safe and home. When it had calmed enough for some to head for bed Korra had stepped outside, cradling a slumbering Shiro and humming. She had felt like half a person without the twins and had almost forgotten what it had felt like to hold them in her arms. Nilak and Mako were fast asleep on the king sized bed Tenzin had allowed them to use for now.

"You two did well." Tenzin's voice was gentle as he came up beside her and looked out onto the water. "And I know that whatever _they_ think, you'll be able to overcome it."

Korra smiled at him. He was like a second father to her through all of this and she knew that without him and Pema to remind her she had a family she would have been lost. "Here." She gently placed Shiro in Tenzin's arms and stepped back. "Thank you."

The man smiled at Korra before turning to the infant in his arms, barely younger than his own. He almost thought it strange how much love he had for this child and her brother though he only knew them for a day. From the doorway the two saw Tonraq and Senna smiling at them and patiently waiting. "Every child deserves two sets of grandparents, right?" Korra teased lovingly.

**Author's Note: Sooo…. The end!**

**Kidding. In this chapter I really just wanted to introduce a few new characters such as Iroh's son, Aoi, and the different relationships that will be spotlighted on more in the upcoming chapter. And yes Tenzin is going to play a much bigger role in upcoming events though I'm not going to tell you to much more about it. Hope you enjoyed the update!**


	14. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Ok so I haven't updated anything in some time now (most for a very long time) and I'm sorry. I am working on new chapters for quite a few stories. Also I'm working on rewriting a few. Some of my older stories have tons of spelling errors or grammatical ones and all together I would love to see them in the style I write in now instead of how I wrote five years ago.

I'm going to be mass posting this on most of my fanfictions, so that most of my main readers get it. I am working on the updated chapters yes, but I am also clearing out a few older fanfictions that never got off the ground. That is unless I am told otherwise. If there is one of my fanfictions not listed below that you know of and would like to see me either restart of continue let me know. Also let me know if you are excited to see any on the list continued. If there are no responses for some of them I might just retire them until I have more time to pick them up. So please let me know what you would love to see continued.

The List:

Light of the Black Moon (Maximum Ride)

Another Life (Ouran High School Host Club)

Baby Mine (Legend of Korra)(This was going to be updated soon anyways)

Blue Moon's Love (Twilight)

Broken Peace (Maximum Ride)

Take My Hand (Legend of Korra)

Once again let me know your thoughts and thank you. For being a wonderful reader, the comments, favs, and years of support. I can't believe it's been five years since I started writing fanfictions and I wouldn't have continued so long without the support you guys gave me.

Sincerely,

AsteriaGoddess


End file.
